


Blind Dates and Stolen Tickets

by StarfruitHoney



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Jack Being an Idiot, M/M, Slow Burn, accidental blind date, guy dies in the first sentance but not detailed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-22 08:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarfruitHoney/pseuds/StarfruitHoney
Summary: When Jack takes a ticket off a dead body, he really didn't expect to find such a cute worker next to him.





	1. The Date

With a loud echoing BANG the man fell to the ground, dead. Jack holstered his gun and stepped over the body angrily glaring down at the worthless whelp who thought he could get away with sneaking a few prototypes out of the R&D labs. He knelt down next to the body and started patting down the corpse’s pockets. The plans had to be here somewhere right?

Jack finally found them rolled up in a hidden pocket of the bastard’s jacket. Along with a ticket for some musical. He hummed softly to himself. It was for that night, and it’d been awhile since he took a break. Maybe he could treat himself to someone else’s ticket. Free shit was free shit. Heading back to his desk, he made a reminder on his ECHO, just so he wouldn't forget. It’d be a shame to miss it really.

  
  


Rhys sang softly to himself as he readied himself for his date. Yvette had managed to convince him to go on a dumb blind date with a friend of a friend, and even then he only really agreed because he’d wanted to see Sound of Music live, and his date had already bought the tickets. He glanced up to where he had pinned one to his mirror. It was sweet really, the guy had loaded the little letter with hearts, but seemed to speak with apathy. Rhys inwardly groaned to himself. How was he going to put up with this asshole.

He straightened his tie carefully, making sure he looked nice, but not nice enough to look like he was trying to impress. He didn't want to ruin his chances, but he wasn't about to try to catch this guy’s eye either. Yvette knew Rhys well, and he wanted to have faith, but his limited interactions with her choice left him less than impressed.

Rhys checked the time, hoping he would be at least a few minutes late- but he was actually early. Sighing, Rhys slowly got up, and pulled on his blazer. Maybe being too early would be a turnoff for the guy. A sort of euphemism. He suppressed a completely mature giggle, before heading to the theater.

  
  


Jack looked around the large room that was only somewhat packed with people. Naturally, as soon as he stepped in the room people started whispering in awe and shock that Jack would be fraternizing with their kind. He strolled over to the counter and got himself some popcorn before heading into the auditorium to take his seat.

Realistically, he knew he would be sitting among his workers, and he really didn't mind since they knew to keep to themselves, but he had not expected the cute bit to his left. The kid had looked up at him in shock before checking his own ticket, then checking his own seat number. Jack calmly tried to ignore him, but damn was he cute all panicked like that. He watched the kid trying to primp up, running his hands through his hair, and shifting his jacket so subtly tighter. Jack could tell the sweet little thing wanted to say something, but always thought better of it. The show hadn’t even started yet, and it was already Jack’s favorite.  Jack was honestly glad he stole this ticket.

  
  
  


Rhys frantically tried to piece it together. Yvette would surely know if she had set him up with Handsome Jack. She certainly never said anything- not even when he endlessly complained about the terrible communication problems the guy clearly had. He hadn't seemed to interested- obnoxious hearts not counted. And yet- here the man was, proudly sitting and watching the stage eagerly.

Of course, he hadn't said hello, and was shoveling popcorn into his mouth like the world’s worst bachelor, but those were things Rhys was willing to overlook since it was  _ Handsome Jack _ doing them. Rhys couldn't even bring himself to say hello, instead opting to shyly run his hand repeatedly through his hair. Though he forcefully stopped that because he really didn't want his hair to be a mess- well not unless Jack made it a mess.

Rhys gripped his knees to stop from fidgeting so much when he heard the heavenly sound of  _ Handsome Jack _ chuckling. “What’s got you so nervous, cupcake? Didn't think the big bad CEO was gonna be sitting next to you?” Jack had leaned over, and- oh- rested an arm across Rhys's shoulders. The hopeless romantic in Rhys swooned, as did the fanboy. He supposed he could chance a little flirting.

“No, sir.” He gave a coy glance at Jack, only to find the man had shoved another handful of popcorn in his mouth. So much for flirting.

  
  


Jack was a master of flirting. He got his arm successfully around the cute little thing next to him, and judging from the way the kid was squirming, it was doing it for him. Jack ate some more popcorn. He heard a soft noise from his left, and looked down to see that his new conquest had crossed his arm and was pouting a little bit.

With a mouthful of popcorn, he offered his bag. “You wan’ ‘ome prin’theff?” The guy looked over, squinting softly at the bag before looking up at Jack and shaking his head. Jack shrugged and put the bag back down on his lap ready to enjoy the show.

As it started Jack noticed some poor sap almost fall of the stage. He didn't even bother stifling his laugh. “Holy shit, did you see that guy?” His bit just made a soft noise of acknowledgment. Still in awe of Jack, clearly. He grinned to himself. The show was about to begin.

  
  


Rhys was so relieved when the lights dimmed, since he wouldn't see Jack eating popcorn with his mouth open at least, and he could still enjoy the show. He almost jumped out of his seat when Jack loudly pointed out that one of the stage hands had slipped, and laughed loud enough to echo in the auditorium. Rhys wanted to sink back into his seat and pretend he didn't even know who Handsome Jack was. He was definitely taking down some of the posters in his office. Not all of them of course, but most of them. Some. At least one.

Rhys did find himself enjoying the opening song, Jack's arm still slung tight over his shoulder. The man seemed to calm down, and was even eating like a decent person- quietly. Rhys couldn't even hear the popcorn crunching. He chanced a glance at the man only to see that the popcorn bucket was empty. Granted, he had been shoveling it into his face the entire time he had been there, but Rhys still hadn't expected the whole thing to empty so soon. He was slightly relieved. And found himself suddenly enjoying Jack’s company a bit more.

Then Jack started to hum along with the songs. Rhys felt his face fall. He knew if anyone looked at him he would be scowling. He certainly didn't mind when people hummed or sang in the privacy of home, he was even a frequent culprit of doing the same, but out in public? He couldn't stand it. He normally would have elbowed his date in the side- but this was no ordinary date who would simply scowl at him and move on with life, this was  _ Handsome Jack  _ who could kill him at any moment. Rhys sighed to himself, hoping it was irritated enough for Jack to shut up. But he didn't. Jack had even started to sing along by the third song, making up lyrics to go with- Rhys wondered for a moment if Jack even knew the original words- and even if it wasn't loud enough for everyone to hear, there were still a few cautious glances over to the CEO.

Even as the song ended, Jack continued to hum the song. Rhys was about to risk nudging him, but the man suddenly went quiet on his own. He was relieved only for a second before Jack’s grip started to tighten. The pain bringing tears to his eyes, Rhys tried to squirm away, only ending up closer to Jack than he had intended.

“J-Jack!” Rhys's voice cracked and suddenly Jack pulled his arm off of him. Rubbing gently at his shoulder, he looked up to see Jack’s startled face. He chose not to say anything, and simply looked away.

  
  


Jack didn't think hearing a single line about another man’s dead wife would make him feel anything about his own lost wife- but he had been sorely mistaken. As soon as The Mother Abbess had said those magic words Jack felt his throat constrict. He hadn't even realized that he was gripping the poor kid’s shoulder so hard either until his hoarse voice hissed into his ear. Jack released his grip only to see wet eyes look up at him before- almost pointedly- looking back to the play.

Jack swallowed hard and wished he had something to drink, and thought about getting some himself, but before he could stand, there was a tug at his jacket. He looked over expecting to see more tears, but the kid seemed fine now, if a bit concerned. It made him feel odd

“Do you want me to get you more popcorn? I’m just gonna go check-” The kid hummed, motioning towards his shoulder, and Jack felt like an asshole.

“Y-yeah, and get me a bottle of wine or something, wouldja babe?” Jack cracked a smile, and slipped a hundred in the kid’s back pocket as he passed. Once the kid was gone, he leaned down in his seat and sighed heavily, shoving his face into his hands. He didn't want to think about his wife. He needed to not think about her. Not here, not around so many people he had to continue to be respected by. He forced his thoughts back to the delightful little nerd that had been sitting next to him. The kid was a good distraction, maybe- Jack thought- he could get him to come back to the penthouse for some good old fashion distraction. He grinned and looked back up to the stage. Yeah, a real good distraction.

  
  


Rhys rubbed the back of his metal hand on his forehead. His face was flushed in heat and nervousness. He had thought seeing the CEO being so disgusting would have killed any fear for the man, but it definitely had not. He supposed however, it was a very human thing that had gotten the CEO so worked up, rather than simply someone getting his coffee order wrong.

Rhys made a stop into the bathroom to look at his shoulder- and sure enough there was some redness that meant it would bruise by the next day. Running some cold water on a paper towel, he gently dabbed at it. He couldn’t help the way his thoughts drifted back to Handsome Jack. Sure the grip hurt, and Rhys hadn't been expecting it, but somehow it didn't bother him anymore. He supposed that he could forgive Jack for being an asshole on their date. Maybe the wine would mellow him out.

Rhys headed out to the concession, ordering a bigger bucket of popcorn for Jack, and a small one of his own- he hoped if he ate quietly he could get Jack to follow by example- and of course he couldn't forget about the wine. Rhys looked through the selections before settling on a nice high quality sherry. When he was handed only one glass to go with the bottle, he thought about asking for another, but he really didn't think he wanted to drink any tonight. Didn't want to make a fool of himself. He waited outside the doors for a moment before steeling his nerves and going back in.

He passed the bottle, glass, and large popcorn to Jack before taking his seat again, and at the very least Jack seemed to have calmed down, though he was giving the sherry an odd look. Rhys wondered for a moment if Jack had a preference he didn't know about. Surely there would have been something in those worthless magazines- but Jack uncorked the bottle and drank straight. He managed to down half the bottle before he took a deep breath, somehow managing not to spill a drop. Rhys wasn't sure if he should be impressed or mortified, so he chose both.

Determined he tore his gaze from the hot mess that was the CEO and back to the play. He had missed quite a bit in his excursion, but he didn't mind so much, after all he did know exactly what happened. After a few minutes, Rhys noticed that the room seemed to be thrumming with tension. The people around him were stiff, barely breathing, and even the actors on stage seemed stilted, sometimes speaking to loud, or tripping over their words in ways they usually trained not to.

As Jack continued draining the bottle of wine, Rhys could feel the man shifting irritably next to him. No matter how much Rhys tried ignoring him, somehow he kept glancing over. Each time the man’s sour expression seemed trained somewhere else. Sometimes an actor who kept nervously breaking character, or someone loudly excusing themselves to the bathroom, only to never return.

Rhys could guess that once Jack started trying to drink from a now empty bottle that he was fully drunk. He kept looking into the bottle and tilting it, as though more would suddenly appear. Rhys gave a soft sigh, wondering if he should just leave. Would he be killed for abandoning a date with Handsome Jack himself?

He heard a soft growl before he saw Jack stand up, spilling the large tub of popcorn everywhere. He reached up predicting the man’s action- but ultimately was unable to stop Jack from tossing the bottle at the stage. He heard Jack say something, but he couldn't hear what was said over the roaring screams of everyone else in the theater. Everyone had been on edge before, but the sudden object being sent flying sent them all into panic mode, and everyone began running towards the exits. The actors abandoned the stage and within the span of a minute Rhys and Jack stood alone.

Rhys stared dumbfounded at the empty seats. His hands tightened to fists before he glared at Jack. The man wobbled slightly, before looking at Rhys in confusion, as though the asshole didn’t understand why the room was empty. In the blink of an eye, before he could stop himself, he had swung his flesh arm at Jack, hitting him in the chin. The man stumbled back before taking a sharp breath and grabbing his jaw.

“You hit me…” He seemed more shocked than angry, but Rhys was too pissed to care about his own life.

“You!” His voice came out as a hiss. “Were the worst date I have  _ ever  _ had!” He let his voice rise, and put his had firmly on Jack’s chest, before gripping the fabric there. He pulled Jack towards him just slightly, but Jack’s eyes stayed firmly looking at Rhys's hand. “I thought maybe you’d be  _ better _ , just because you're  _ Handsome Jack _ ! But no- if anything, that just made it worse!”

He shoved Jack away slightly, and attempted to turn and leave, but Jack grabbed him by the wrist. “You're bleeding- you shouldn’ punch me, kitten, le’ss get that fixed” His words slurred a bit, but his unfocused eyes kept looking between Rhys's face and his hand. Glancing down, Rhys saw that his hand was, in fact, bleeding. He twisted his arm to break Jack’s grip, and when he found it easy, he guessed it was because Jack was still drunk.

“Don’t touch me!” Rhys took a few steps away, in case Jack tried to grab him again. “God, I can’t believe I ever looked up to you.” He could feel his traitorous eyes beginning to wet with tears. Rhys walked backwards a few steps, keeping an eye on Jack, before turning and running from the auditorium. He wasn't surprised by the empty lobby, or the empty halls, since everyone would have gotten as far away as they could. He let himself sigh before casting a sad glance back. At least he didn't have to deal with Jack on a daily basis. Forgetting about the disaster of a date would be easy.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a lot of ideas for this, so lets see where it goes!!  
> i love these idiots and their terrible miscommunications


	2. The Clean Up

Jack opened his eyes slowly, blinking away the sting of an unrestful sleep. He glanced around to find he had passed out on top of his desk. With a groan he sat up, and moved back to his chair, letting his back crack a few times on his way there. He dropped himself into his seat and checked the time. It was only an hour after he had left the theater.

Normally, Jack wouldn't care that he’d made a mess of the whole thing, but somehow his thoughts kept drifting back to the guy he had been sitting next to. ‘Worst date’ his ass. Jack was a great date, but he hadn't asked the kid out- fuck he couldn’t even remember the brat’s name. Jack rubbed his chin, wondering if he had even put a bandage over the cut. He growled to himself and forced himself to stop thinking about some dumb guy he didn't even know. At least he might be able to get some work done, since he wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep.

Jack managed to work for a few hours before his thoughts drifted back to the cute worker. Who even was he, to think he could get away with punching Handsome Jack. Jack shoved his hand in his pocket trying to fish out the ticket. Once he had it in hand, he hacked into the theater’s sales to see who had bought tickets for the seat that had been next to him. Surely Jack would find the nerd this way. Then he could give him a piece of his mind.

And sure enough, he found that the seat was bought by one Philip Johnson. With a grin, Jack input the name into the employee database, and found 3 different guys, but only one of them caught his eye. It was the guy he had taken the ticket from. 

That seemed to explain why the kid thought they were on a date. He must have had a date with Phillip- and since Rhys didn't seem to know that Jack took his date’s place, it had probably been a blind date. Jack stole a guy’s date after killing him for stealing company secrets. Jack couldn’t help the chuckle.

Jack did more digging, trying and failing to find the guy he had been sitting next to- not finding anyone who looked even close to the kid. Jack stared blankly at his screen, irritation growing, as he tried to think of alternative solutions. Quickly, he pulled out a pad of paper and tried to draw the kid. Maybe he could use facial recognition to find his ID. 

Of course, when Jack sat back to admire his work of- well, frankly, it was a piece of shit. Handsome Jack had no reason to draw. Letting out a groan, he gave up on that idea. Maybe he could get someone to scan his brain and pull pictures out of it that way, but that would take too long for his liking.

He didn't know why he cared, but he did. He chalked it up to not wanting it being spread around that he was a bad date, but even he knew he couldn't lie to himself for long. 

Jack looked over the messages he had copied from the asshole’s ECHO device. He had originally taken them to see if he had any partners helping him steal plans, but now he went through combing for any hint to who the mysterious date was.

It took him 2 hours to find anything relevant, and even then there were no names. Just a random worker messaging about how a friend of theirs wanted to set him up on a date with another friend of theirs. The guy hadn't seemed to excited, but bought tickets regardless. Jack wrinkled his nose in distaste as he continued to read the man’s apparent distaste for going on the date, clearly preoccupied by thievery. It was clear he hadn't even planned on going, probably intending to run from Helios after taking the plans.

Really, Jack had saved the kid from looking like a loser who got stood up. Man he was heroic. The guy should have been thanking him- well, if he had known, Jack supposed. Jack clicked through a few more messages before- he found it. The date, the guy he’d been looking for.

“Hey, it’s your date, Rhys. just wanted to thank you for the card, can't wait to see you tomorrow!” Jack grinned, having found him. Rhys. he checked the employee database again and found him almost instantly. The unique name had it’s perks. The ID picture was a bit old, but it was still undeniably that guy. And he was due to start work in- just 2 hours! Just enough time for him to set up a lovely little lunch get together for him and the kiddo.

He made sure to set the date up at one of the fancier restaurants, not the fanciest, because he wanted to make sure the first date wasn't the be all end all, and who knows, he might keep the sweet thing around a little longer. Gotta leave some tricks up his sleeves. He made a reminder for himself to head back to his penthouse and grab a change of clothes, and another to pick up some flowers. He was gonna romance the shit outta the little middle manager.

Leaning back in his chair, Jack thought about what little interaction he had had with Rhys. Would Rhys even like to be wined and dined? Jack frowned and mentally cut the order for wine, that was probably not a good call after last night. How could he find out more about the kid, without the kid noticing his snooping.

Of course! People put all sorts of shit in their offices! He could find some of Rhys’s interests like that, and impress him that way! Jack hacked into his own security system, bringing up the camera controls, before quickly checking which camera was for Rhys’s office, and logging into it. He smiled at his success and was about to look around when suddenly Rhys burst through the door, looking very tired. Jack supposed this worked too, as he delightedly stopped to watch.

  
  


Rhys stepped into his office the next day, 5 minutes early with a nice mocha, as he usually did. He was still tired, more so than usual, and very irritated with himself. He was an idiot for feeling upset that his blind date didn't go well, and he hadn't even talked to Vaughn or Yvette about it, though walking in angrily crying over an hour early and shutting himself in his room probably told them all they needed to know. 

That morning had been spent trying to make it look like he hadn’t been crying over a failed date, and even after all his efforts, Rhys didn't feel like it helped much. A quick check to his schedule, however, and he simply decided to stay in his office that day. No one needed to see him in his sorry state. The hairs on the back of his neck prickled, they way they do when you feel like someone is watching you. 

He glanced up at one of his posters of Jack, and felt his face heat up. It almost felt like the man was mocking him. There was no way he could look at that handsome face all day. He grabbed a pen and a pad of sticky notes off his desk, drawing a dumb smiley face on one before pulling it off and walking over to the offending poster.

He hovered the note over the face before dropping his hand to his side, and slowly leaning forward and gently kissing the poster. Laughing at himself for a moment, he realized it had been years since he had ever done that. He tenderly placed the sticky note over Poster Jack’s face, before stepping back to admire his work. It had a good effect and Rhys laughed at his shitty little doodle.

The hairs on the back of his neck prickled again, and Rhys noticed it felt like something was off about his office all of the sudden. It didn’t take him long to find that his office lacked the gentle whirring of the security camera looking mechanically back and forth. He looked up to see that- yep- it was in fact intently watching him. Rhys pouted irritably at it, before grabbing his little pad and drawing a dick on the next sticky note, and smacking it on the face another poster Jack. Then he did it again and again until he only had one poster left. This time, he made eye contact with the stupid camera before smacking the note on the final face of Jack in his office.

He turned and decided the rest of his time would be spent pointedly ignoring it. It might not even be Jack on the other end of the camera, but Rhys didn’t care. Whoever it was knew he had caught them, that’s what was important.

 

Jack sat back in his chair, thinking about what he had seen. Rhys clearly had kissed the poster, he clearly was still into Jack. Jack canceled the reminder to pick up flowers, and decided to have some sent directly to Rhys’s office, with a note asking him to lunch. His original plan had been to pick them up and deliver them in person, but now he needed the time to perfect his entrance.  He immediately left to get ready, hoping this time to really impress the guy. 

Jack still wasn't sure why he even wanted too, but pressed on regardless. He would think about it later in one of his frequent bouts of late night brain vomiting insomnia. Hitting the button for his penthouse, he tried to remember what he had in his closet. It had been quite a while since he bothered to dress up for something. Surely he had a nice suit in there somewhere, probably in the far back- hopefully not eaten away by moths. 

 

Rhys had been working away very diligently when a knock came at the door to his office. Not bothering to look up, he called them in. The door clicked open and the overpowering smell of lilies overtook his senses. Finally he tore his eyes away from his screen to see the most obnoxious bundle of lilies from the shop in the hub being dropped onto his desk. 

“What the fuck is this?” Rhys couldn't believe this. It had to- to be a prank or something. 

The worker simply gave him a nervous smile. “It’s from Handsome Jack, sir. Said it was urgent. Well- enjoy the flowers!”

“Wait- no, nonono! Take these back I don’t-” The girl had run out before he even finished speaking. He glanced down at the large bouquet. “I don’t want them.”

Sighing heavily, Rhys picked it up to move it out of his way at least, wrinkling his nose at all of the pollen left on his desk. The least Jack could have done was pick a less messy plant. Or one that didn't smell terrible. Rhys thought about dumping them outside his office, but a nervous glance to the camera in the corner of his office had him dumping the plastic fake flowers out of a small vase he had on his shelf. 

The bouquet barely fit, and there was no way Rhys was planning on giving them any water. He wanted them dead and out of his life. When he set the vase down at the furthest corner of the small room, a small card slipped out of the petals of one flower. After picking it up Rhys realized it simply said HJ and decided to toss it. Jack really didn't need to send a stupid card with the flowers if he was going to be told verbally. 

Rhys started to try and wipe the pollen off his desk, getting yellow streaks all over his papers, and the smell started to give him a headache. He let out a soft groan as he realized it was going to be a long day.

 

Jack stood in front of the mirror examining himself thoroughly. Hell yeah, he was hot shit. He turned to admire his own ass in the pressed slacks. He really needed to wear suits more often. He tugged the blazer’s lapels once before combing his fingers through his hair. Should he do something fancy? He pressed his hair back with his hand, just to see what it would look like. 

Wrinkling his nose, Jack decided, no he’ll go with his signature style, before turning and checking his time. After a quick nap and a shower, he was feeling rather refreshed after his terrible night in the office, but he still felt like he was missing something. 

“Let's see,” Jack mused out to himself, as he walked into his living room. “I sent him the flowers with the invitation card, I’m clean and dressed nice as hell. I never need reservations cause- let’s face it, I’m me.”

He drummed his fingers on the back of his couch thoughtfully. “Do I need a gift? Would Rhys like jewelry? Nah, he doesn't seem the type.” Jack checked his time again, and decided to head in a little earlier. Let Rhys think he's been keeping Jack waiting or something. Chuckling softly, he tried not to run out the door. And no one saw him, so he definitely didn't jump with excitement when he shut his door.

The restaurant was not nearly as packed as Jack expected, and he was seated with little fuss. He made sure they knew no wine for the meal, and that he was waiting on a precious little something. The servers nodded and left him to his thing. 

And he waited. And waited. And waited. Jack was irritably drumming his fingers. The kid knew by the invitation that he was allowed to take an early lunch, right? Jack checked his watch a few times, noting that Rhys was very late. Maybe the kid wanted to look nice. He hadn’t arrived at work wearing the most high class outfit. Hopefully, he wouldn't mind if Jack got himself an appetizer. After all, he hadn't eaten anything for breakfast. 

After the appetizer had arrived, been devoured, and Rhys still hadn't shown up, Jack grew more pissy. Handsome Jack did not get stood up. There were probably laws about it.  Rhys was just a few hours late. Had to be. 

He wasn't. Jack stayed there, irritably watching other people, and tapping his fingers impatiently for too long. It wasn't until he realized the normal workday was over that he stood up furious. Out of everyone on the station, didn't Handsome Jack deserve a second chance?

Sure he had been a mess at the play, but really, had he been so bad that Rhys wouldn't even humor him for a simple lunch date? Jack had half a mind to stomp down to Rhys’s apartment and demand an explanation. But he didn't. He stormed back to his penthouse furiously tearing off the suit and dumping himself onto his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we see Handsome Jack acting like a teenage girl.


	3. The Sweet End

The next week was the strangest week Rhys had ever had. He suddenly was getting gifts from the Handsome CEO, and he didn't understand it at all. He supposed they were supposed to be peace offerings after ruining his date, but Rhys couldn't bring himself to care. After all, if it wasn't important enough that Jack would come down and apologize in person, Rhys couldn't be bothered to care. Plus he was over it. Sort of. 

Rhys didn't want to explain the sudden influx of things he suddenly would be bringing home to Vaughn, so most of them found their way onto his shelves a small pile that was forming under his desk. Flowers were everywhere- though Rhys had taken to tossing the more fragrant ones out the airlock with little care- a rather nice watch made its home in his top drawer, a stack of boxed chocolates made its home in an empty corner- Rhys knew he was never going to eat them all- a few rings were tossed in a small bag and hidden away in the bottom of one of the vases, and small wads of cash were squirreled away in his pockets to be hidden later at home. 

Rhys was too tired to come up with wild theories and settled on the simplest one. Jack was trying to keep him quiet. That was fine, Rhys hadn't planned on bragging to anyone that he had the worst date of his life with Handsome Jack. He’d honestly prefer to forget it even happened.

Eventually the influx of presents had to stop. And Rhys would rather that be sooner rather than later. Somehow he needed to head up to Jack’s office and get it to stop. He’d definitely miss the random rolls of almost a thousand dollars for sure, but he was high enough up in Hyperion he really didn't need it. 

 

Jack had a very successful week. After the disaster of a date, Jack had figured it out. Rhys was mad at him for ruining the first date, and even if Jack didn't think of it as such it certainly was. He spent the next week showering the middle manager with thoughtful gifts to woo him back to Jack. 

He had even gotten a hold of the mutual friend who had set up the last date- a woman named Yvette. She had reasonably been horrified- it was hilarious- but was amiable and agreed to set up a different blind date for him and Rhys. If Rhys wasn't going to give him the time of day, Jack would trick him into it. 

Of course there was a chance the friend would tell Rhys and his plan would be foiled, but he instilled a healthy enough fear in his workers that Jack wasn't super worried. He had already set up reservations, and had plans for later that night. Jack was going to romance the pants off of Rhys, and he hoped it would be literal.

 

Rhys suspected something was up when Yvette was smiling at him, offering him another go at the whole blind date thing. After the disaster that was his previous date? Not a chance.

Rhys waved his hand dismissively. “I don't really think I'm in the mood to try that like, ever again.” 

Vaughn pat his shoulder solemnly. “Bro, sorry Phillip was a dick but-”

“Phillip? Who the hell is Phillip?” Rhys crossed his arms. Hadn’t Jack been the one he’d been set up with? The way Yvette and Vaughn gaped at him told him otherwise. They gave each other a confused glance before Yvette spoke up. 

“You know, Phillip Johnson? The guy you were supposed to go on the date with?”

Rhys stared at her for a moment. Why was Jack there? It didn't make sense. “It wasn’t Phillip who showed up. It- well- It was Jack? Like, Handsome Jack.”

Vaughn’s eyes widened. “Oh my god. You went on a date with Handsome Jack and didn't tell us? Bro!”

“Ha, sorry Vaughn, but it was not the best date- he got drunk off wine and scared the whole stadium into leaving.” Rhys bit the inside of his cheek. So much for not blabbing about Jack’s terrible romantic skills. Damn his big mouth when it came to his best friends.

“Jack wanted me to set you two up on a blind date. Like, he asked yesterday. Thought it was strange. Guess I know why now.” Yvette rubbed her chin. Eyes glittering mischievously. “I mean- he's clearly interested. maybe you should go and bag yourself a sugar daddy.”

“Oh god no- my office is full of random shit Jack keeps sending me.” Rhys wrinkled his nose in distaste. At least he could bring the offending objects home now. Maybe if Jack was his sugar daddy he would have more control of the random objects. Rhys almost snorted. Yeah, right, like he’d have control over Jack ever. “I don't need him sending more shit.”

“How did Jack even end up on the date? I mean, did Phillip- what- give Handsome Jack his ticket? That sounds dumb as hell.” crossing his arms, Vaughn narrowed his eyes. “I mean, what would Handsome Jack even want with a ticket. Unless…”

“If you are trying to suggest that somehow Jack wanted the date with me-” Rhys scoffed. “-you are so wrong. What would I even have to offer Handsome Jack?” He wasn't prepared for Yvette flicking his nose. 

“The man is trying to get you on a date with him. He’s clearly interested.”

“He didn't act like it on the date. You should have seen the way he acted like- ugh- a bachelor.” Rhys looked away pouted softly before turning back to his friends. “I mean, I know he is a bachelor, but he doesn't have to act like it.”

Yvette crossed her arms, giving Rhys a smug look. “So, let me guess. That's a no to the blind date?”

 

Jack was confident she was wrong. There was no way Rhys had said no. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, before staring back at his screen, sure he was just seen something wrong. But he didn't. Rhys’s second hand refusal was still there, brightly lit and mocking him.

Jack should be furious, having been rejected. He should be angrily tossing papers off his desk and marching down to Rhys’s office demanding an explanation he already knew. But he didn't. He sat there, staring at the small screen, unsure of himself. He hated the feeling.

Jack needed to do something. Anything. He thought about heading to Rhys’s office again. Rhys couldn't ignore him, but there was also the chance Jack would face the rejection head on and sober. He couldn't do that either. Sucking in a breath, he decided he needed to go corner Rhys and do the one thing he really didn't want to do. He heaved himself out of the chair and absolutely did not run out of his office.

 

Rhys was rather deep into his work when the door to his office opened. He murmured an acknowledgement at the tone of their voice. “I’ll be with you in a second, just let me finish up this line here.”

He fully intended to keep writing until he was finished, higher ups never bothered him directly and anyone below him could wait. Naturally, he was rather irritated when an arm reached across his space and started to turn his chair towards the owner. Of course, any protest he had died in his throat when he saw Handsome Jack staring at him with an odd expression. 

Rhys’s eyes flicked to the many posters he had that still had their faces covered with little sticky note dicks. Hopefully Jack wasn't too mad about them. Though, the man arriving in Rhys’s office said otherwise. Rhys looked back at Jack nervously awaiting his inevitable outrage. Possibly at being rejected.

“I’m sorry.” 

Rhys blinked. He opened his mouth to say something, but suddenly he didn't think he knew English anymore. When he finally managed to speak, it came out as more of a raspy squeak. “Sorry?”

Jack looked away from him before replying. His eyes seemed trained on the one poster in the room with a smile on it. “I was a dick and ruined your date with that- uhh- Frederick guy. Cause I killed him.” Jack winced a bit. “And stole a ticket to some play outta his pocket.”

When Jack was quiet for a decent space of time, Rhys managed to find his voice, stronger this time. “You think I'm mad because I didn't get to go on a date with- Frederick? God, I don't even remember his name, but I know it wasn't that.”

Jack finally met Rhys’s eyes again, brows furrowed in what Rhys recognized as confusion. “Isn’t it?”

Rhys sucked in a breath as he stood up. “No! I’m mad because you were an asshole! Who even eats popcorn like that! Its gross! Nobody should be loud in a theater! Its rude! People are already scared of you, you don't need to make it worse by getting drunk and throwing a fit! Its unnecessary!” He had moved forward, almost yelling in Jack’s face. He felt better after finally yelling, but the proximity to a man he, regrettably, still crushed on got the better of him as he looked away blushing. “I wanted it to work you know. The date. But I didn't want to try again if you weren't going to apologize. And I don't want you to apologize just to try and get me to go on another date with you.”

Jack glanced around the room, no doubt at all the gifts he had lavished upon Rhys. “I- Yeah ok, I could have behaved a bit better. But you didn't have to stand me up on the second date. Or you could have- god I dunno- told me? At least?”

“What? I did tell you-” He stopped. The card. The one he had thrown away. The flowers he had received the morning after. “Oh no. The flowers.” 

Jack just crossed his arms irritably. “Yeah. The flowers.”

Rhys winced, and stood up straight to match Jack’s height. The man didn't seem too angry, and that helped his confidence enough. “That was the day after, and you sent a very large bouquet of my least favorite flower. You really can't blame me for not examining them thoroughly. But- Fine, that was my bad.” When Jack’s frown deepened, Rhys continued. “I still don't know what you're even thinking. We went on one bad date, and you didn't even ask for my name. And then suddenly, I'm showered with gifts and attention? What am I supposed to think?”

“You think I know? Well, I don't! Do I think you're cute or am I in love with you!? I don't know and it scares me.” Jack’s eyes went wide as he realized what he had said, and Rhys could see the way his ears went red. Seeing Handsome Jack frozen in place? Surprisingly adorable.

“Well, you can’t be in love with me.” Rhys suddenly felt much more confident, as he moved closer to Jack. “You barely know me. But- you did apologize for being a dick on that first date. I suppose I could give you another chance.” Jack eyes lit up, but before he could say anything Rhys put his fingers over Jack’s lips. “But, I swear to god, if you try and talk with food in your mouth I'm leaving you there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, the end.   
> Maybe.  
> We'll see. For now tho, they all lived happily ever after, or something close too.


End file.
